Just Another
by Catindahat
Summary: He was just another servant, so why did her heart beat faster when her eyes landed on him. She was just another noble, so why did he notice her wherever she went. Merlin/Morgana. One-shot


**This is a Merlin/Morgana one-shot. It looks at the events at the end of episode 12 of series 2 however I've changed it to what I think should have happened. That should make more sense once you've read it. Please review, I'd love to know what you think of it.**

* * *

He was just another servant, so why did her heart beat faster when her eyes landed on him.

She was just another noble, so why did he notice her wherever she went.

He was just another servant, but her eyes were transfixed by his every move.

She was just another noble, but her beauty captured him from the first time he saw her.

He was just another servant, yet he changed life in Camelot. Before life was simple and repetitive. Arthur was a prat, Uther was a tyrant and she rebelled against their system whenever possible. But he arrived and she felt something shift around her. Arthur became less arrogant, Uther more bearable and she felt something change inside her too.

She was just another noble, yet he found himself drawn to her when she was near. His eyes followed her round the room. His life, which had been simple and plain before her, had become vibrant and full of colour.

He was just another servant, but he was her safety net, her reliable source of comfort. He was always there for her to turn to when she was scared. The comforting presence that always brightened her day.

She was just another noble, but she made his first few weeks in Camelot bearable. While Arthur spent his time trying to make his life a living hell the only way he got through was the glimpses of her he could snatch on his rounds.

He was just another servant, Arthur had had so many that she had never even noticed. But he was different, always willing to help with a ready smile. His caring attitude drew her to him as no one ever had. When he was near she found herself gravitating towards him.

She was just another noble, he had so many to serve. But he always looked forward to any jobs that involved her. Though he complained to Gaius about the deliveries he felt secretly elated when it was her rooms he had to visit. To see her, even for a brief moment, was a blessing.

He was just another servant, one she tried to ignore. Tried to suppress her feelings for, but to no avail. He was always there, if not physically then in her mind. Her thoughts were all of him and she had trouble focusing on anything else.

She was just another noble, so he hid away his feelings. Lying to himself and others, but always aware of her. Always making sure she was okay, hiding her secret, longing to tell her his.

He was just another member of Camelot, so why did her heart lift when she saw he had been spared from the sleeping curse that had befallen the town. Her eyes followed him from room to room as he puzzled over what had happened, but still found the energy to keep her secret. To take care of her, not knowing it was all her fault, though she hadn't intended to hurt anyone but Uther.

She was just another sorceress, so why did his heart break at the dragon's words. He felt his world torn apart when he discovered she was the key to the spell. The vessel that kept everyone asleep. He couldn't believe she was willing to let everyone die just because of her grudge against Uther.

He was just another man, she told herself again and again, trying to justify her actions to herself. He was part of Uther's world and had to go. He believed in the system, stood by Arthur, let Uther kill hundreds of innocents. He was as much to blame as them. She was doing right, her personal feelings for one man didn't matter. Anyway she didn't care for him. She was doing right, wasn't she?

She was just another evil sorceress bent on destroying all he must protect, he had no feelings for her. At least that is what he told himself as he decided on his course of action. But he was lying to himself, he did care for her, he always had. Hesitating at the shelf of potions he remembered her fondly. Headstrong and beautiful. Passionate and caring. But that was no longer her, he told himself as he grabbed the poison. It was not his fault what she had become, but it was his job to stop her. Personal feelings didn't matter. Anyway he didn't care for her. He was doing right, wasn't he?

He was just another follower of Uther, trying to stop what someone should have done years ago. But she found herself unable to meet his gaze as he followed Arthur, trying to save Uther. Guilt gnawed at the edge of her consciousness. This wasn't how she'd wanted it to end. She hadn't really wanted to do it this way but trusted Morgause to the end. She was the only one who understood her, the only one who truly cared for her despite her secret. She refused to remember the times he had helped her despite knowing her secret, the times he'd protected her secret as if it was his own.

She was just another threat to all he cared for, trying to destroy what must stay till Arthur was ready. But he found himself watching her avidly, trying to understand her reasons for helping them. Guilt for what he was about to do gnawed at the edge of his consciousness. This wasn't how things were supposed to go. He didn't want to do this but trusted in destiny to the end. Arthur needed him, wasn't ready for Uther to go, needed to grow before he was ready for the great destiny he was to fulfil. He refused to remember the times he had worked together with her as he added the poison to the water. Saving Mordred, taking her to the druids. The times they had laughed together as if nothing stood between them.

He was just another man to betray her, she understood now as she felt the poison take hold. Stronger than the pain from the poison, she felt the pain in her heart as it broke into a thousand pieces. As she fell backwards she saw him turn towards her, saw his tear streaked face, but still saw the light in him shining out, his kindness, his love.

She was just another woman to betray him, he knew she had to be stopped, no matter what he might feel. Vision blurred, heart aching he turned towards her fallen form, hoping the pain would ease. But the sight of her helpless form shattered his heart into a thousand pieces. He saw her powerless, her eyes full of accusation, but still saw the light hidden inside her, her eternal beauty, her love.

He was just another man to hold her, as he moved forward to cradle her in his arms. But his touch was the one she had always craved. He held her close like she'd always wanted him to. He stroked her face and told her she was beautiful and everything else faded away; the poison, the fighting outside, the tragic situation they were in. His voice, his face, his touch were the only things there, the only things she cared about. She felt pain shoot through her, not because of the poison, but because of the anguish on his face and because she knew she had caused it, her betrayal, her deceit, her lies, as she felt her life ebb away.

She was just another woman to hold, as his resolve broke and he moved forward to cradle her in his arms. To hold her close to him like he'd always wanted to. To stroke her deathly pale face and tell her she was beautiful and everything else faded away; the tiredness he'd been trying to beat, the fighting outside, the tragic situation they were in. Her smell, her face, her body were the only things there, the only things he cared about. He felt pain shoot through him, not because of the enchantment, but because what had happened to her and because he knew he'd caused it, his betrayal, his decisions, his failure to tell her his secret, as he felt her life ebb away.

"I love you."

"I love you."

They were just another three words, they had said so many before. But these reverberated throughout her. She felt truly happy for the first time in what felt like at age. For the first time since she had lost her father she felt as if she belonged. She knew that now she could die happy, knowing he felt the same too even though they were to be apart. Nothing else mattered, not their different stations, not that death was hovering nearby, nothing but the two of them and those three words.

They were just another three words, they had said so many before. But these reverberated throughout him. He felt truly happy for the first time in what seemed an age. For the first time since he left home he felt as if he belonged. He knew that now he could live the rest of his life happy, knowing that she felt the same too even though she was no longer there. Nothing else mattered, not their different stations, not that death was hovering nearby, nothing but the two of them and those three words.

It was just another pair of arms holding her, but she wanted to cry out in despair as they weren't his. She was cruelly pulled from his hold, his touch taken away. And it all came flooding back, the danger, his betrayal, the poison. She pulled her shell of anger back around her, hardened her heart against him. She knew the voice above her, knew the other woman would take care of her, knew she no longer needed, or cared for, that man.

It was just another pair of arms holding her, but he wanted to cry out in despair as they weren't his. She was cruelly pulled from his hold, her body taken away. And it all came flooding back, the danger, her betrayal, the lies. He pulled his shell of anger back around him, hardened his heart against her. He knew the woman holding her, knew she would destroy everything if he didn't stop her, knew he must use her against the older woman to prevent the destruction of everything he cared for, knew he could use her as he no longer cared for that woman.

He was just another man, yet she loved him despite everything.

She was just another woman, yet he loved her despite everything.

It was just another betrayal, she could never forgive him.

It was just another betrayal, he could never forgive her.

He was just another man she cared for, but destiny's call was stronger. She must be against him always, always fighting against all he stood for.

She was just another woman he cared for, but destiny's call was stronger. He must stand against her attacks always, always protecting the others he cared for against her anger.

He was her one true love, but they were never to be. Star-crossed lovers, destined to be on different sides of the battle.

She was his one true love, but they were never to be. Star-crossed lovers, destined to be on different sides of the battle.

He was just another servant, she did not care for him.

She was just another noble, he did not care for her.


End file.
